timmy's hero
by Phantom writyr
Summary: danny has to go vist his cousin how happens to be a kid with a fairy god parnets
1. Chapter 1

Ok another story presented to you by the phantom writyr just call me calie :)

we all saw the jimmy Timmy power hour if were fans of fairly odd parents well this is a story (i really like Danny phantom its really easy to write and i love clock work if you read one of my other story's i think he is in every one!) about a half ghost and a kid with god parent who happen to be fairy's pre PP

Danny sighed as they pulled up to his long lost cousin's house. his dad's brother they had won 4 tickets for a cruise so they invited his parents and are dumping him and jazz at their house to babysit there 10 year old cousin well jazz was going to be babysitting

"Were here!" jazz said happily she membered Timmy from when he was a baby Danny didn't he sighed

''ok kids well help you take your bags in but then we have to go don't want to miss the cruise!" jack said all to happy

Luckily his parents had put up a ghost shield on the portal "thanks dad" he murmured maddie smiled "cheer up sweetie you'll have a great time with Timmy!"

"Oh yeah all have a great time with a 10 year old!" he said with a fake smiled

Maddie sighed as she knocked on the door a man and woman answered "jack!" the man cried

"Dad!"

Jazz and Danny where started dad? The man laughed "well that's what everyone calls me!"

"Oh" Danny whispered to jazz "this is most defiantly dad's brother!"

Jazz giggled "yeah he even looks like a skinny dad"

They helped the kids drag there lugged up the stairs saying that Timmy won't be here tell later Danny zoned out the whole thing a blur

A small kid with a pink hat walked down the street said he knew Vicky was going to be furious at him for being late a green male dog and a pink female dog walked beside him

"cheer up sport maybe she'll go easy on you today." the green dog said most people would had freaked out screaming something about being high but Timmy knew that this was normal they were his fairy god parents cosmo and Wanda

"Yeah and maybe AJ will be dumb"

He opens the door wincing wanting to be tortured nothing. He open his eyes a boy sat on the couch staring the TV was on "huh?" Timmy asked

Danny smiled "you must be Timmy I'm Danny your cousin."

Timmy stared at him blankly Danny sighed "jazz i think he thinks were burglars!" he yelled out a pan dropped in the kitchen "well talk to him then Danny I'm busy!" came the reply

"Oh no! That's not it just usually by now I'm being tortured by Vicky a-" Danny stiffened "vicky" he spat the name "is your babysitter?" Timmy nodded

Danny looked so sympatric "I'm so sorry for you!" he said as he jumped up graving Timmy's shoulders and squatting down to his height "if you ever need a baby sitter I'm here for you i had vicky" before..." his voice trailing off as he shuddered

Timmy smiled "thanks but i doubt my parents would let you by the way where are my parents?"

Danny frowned letting go and stepping back he looked mad "on a cruise along with my parents they dumped us here to watch you" he looked down at him "sorry i didn't mean it like that I'm mad at them dumping us not having to watch you" he gave a weak smile

Timmy grinned "well i fine with it they leave me to Vicky almost every day!"

Danny looked shocked "ouch" he said as he winced

"Dinners done and Danny you will eat! You haven't eaten anything in days and with your side activity you need food!"

"Yes mother! But the only reason i haven't ate for days is because of the food!" he said with a smile


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I'm really sorry i don't own the shows butch Hartman does

Timmy sighed as his alarm clock rang he missed the bus again! Dinner was uneventful last night the food was ok jazz seemed nice

"Danny!" he said

Nothing he knew Danny had to go to school with him jazz didn't she already pasted high school very early

"Danny!" he tried louder this time

Nothing

He sighed and got up Danny was sleeping on the floor in a sleeping bag snoring loudly

"I wish i had a foghorn"

Poof!

"Thanks"

"You're welcome sweetie!" Wanda said she was still a fish

he put it next to Danny's ear and blow Danny screamed phasing through the floor Timmy just stared at where he was "'what just happen?"

Danny screamed and fell he landed with a thud he groaned jazz stopped he landed on the table spoon half way to her mouth Danny shot up "OH CRAP!"

"What. Did. you. Do!"

He smiled sheepishly more thankful then he ever had been in his life skulker came thru the wall and grabbed him by the collar the same time Timmy came running down the stairs

"What did you do whelp! I can't get it to the ghost zone!"

Danny gave a sidelong glance at Timmy who just stood there stunned "ah ghost!"

"What are you doing whelp you deal with ghost all the time?" that's when he saw Timmy he smiled wickedly "well well what do we have here?" he dropped Danny and stalked towards Timmy

"Stop alright it's a ghost shield!" skulker stop

"Good now you're going to come with me and put it down"

"no!" skulker didn't even have a chance to replay Danny roundhouse kick him in the jaw ripping his head off Timmy coward down jazz smiled "take that ghost-x!" Danny glared at her and walked towards the head picking it up and pulling out a green little blob "put me down i am skulker the ghost zones greatest hunter you shall pay for this whelp!"

Timmy laughed and stood up "what is that?"

Danny smiled "skulker a ghost that's why i fell through the floor my parents are ghost hunters"

Timmy nodded "um were so late for school!" he said when he saw the clock

Danny sighed and mumbled something that sounded like welcome my life they made it to school for third period Crocker for Timmy and Mr. Fen for Danny

Timmy sighed as he sat down crockpot was going on about fairy's

"Hey how's it going?" a familiar female voice said

"Hey dank not much my cousins in town there watching me"

"Who's your cousin?"

"Oh their names are Danny and jazz Fenton"

Danielle froze and ran out of the room without even giving an excuse but Crocker didn't notice

"That was weird" Timmy whispered to Wanda and cosmos

Danielle gasped Danny was here! She ran out the room she went to all the rooms she thought he would be she saw him in the third room she tried she was ghost and invisible

Danny gasped as a blue mist came out his mouth the teacher stop what he was doing "yes Mr. Fenton?"

"Um uh i need to go!"

The teacher glared before nodding Danny shot out the room without looking back he looked around there was no one so he went ghost and looked around Danielle turned visible "hi cus!"


End file.
